Jeff Hardy and the Phenomenal Prank
by KaNeWHoRe2389
Summary: Jeff has a little bit of harmless fun at the Dead Man's expense.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Greetings one and all, fanfic readers! Welcome to my very, very humble offering of a better-be humorous story involving Jeff and The Undertaker. This is my second time posting anything on and concrit would be welcome. I want to extend a heartfelt thank you to my beta NellyLove for taking a chance on a writer that is so green they could be Kermit's second cousin once removed. Without further delay, onto the fic!_

Matt loved his brother. He did. He would die for him and back him up in any confrontation any day of the week. However, considering Jeff's well-known and never ending penchant for prank-pulling and his apparent inability _to put a little thought into the consequences of his pranks_, Matt could only come to one conclusion: his moronic/suicidal younger sibling was on**...**his**...**own this time.

When it came to pranks, there were (to Matt) two unspoken rules. The prank should___not_ be dangerous to the prankster or victim and the prank should be funny, not mean-spirited. Jeff, outside of the ring was a southern gentleman, twang and all. However, Jeff's latest bout of juvenile mischief, and possibly his last if this ends the way Matt has no doubt it will, filled the bill of being funny. In fact, it was downright fucking hilarious if Matt was being honest. So, yes the second unspoken rule was followed to the T. This is where things went downhill. The prank itself was not a dangerous one. The fallout though might be an entirely different story.

[FLASHBACK]

_Matt was on the bed in their hotel room watching TV and seriously contemplating how a person could be bored and irritated at the same time. He should have been relaxed and mellow: he had ordered a pizza from room service and was enjoying his favorite drink cherry coke. He was comfortable as could be reclined against the pillows that were in turn propped against the headboard. His favorite show was on so all should have been right with the world but no. Three congealing pizza slices were left in the box on the bedspread at the end of the bed (he usually devoured all eight slices in 10-15minutes flat) and his third pop had given him the hiccups, hence his irritation. _

_He wished something interesting would happen to one) break the weird monotony and two) startle him out of his hiccups. _

_Well, he should have been careful of what he wished for. His contemplating was interrupted when the bedroom door opened and the room's newest occupant stepped inside. It was his rainbow haired highflying enigma of a bro, Jeff._

_Jeff immediately raised a finger to his own lips while he deposited a medium sized brown bag he had with him onto the table and chair in the room. Matt thought about what he was seeing: a mysterious brown bag and a clearly mischievous look on Jeff's face; add to all that his brother wanting to keep the noise down. Oh god, what had Jeff gone and done now? _

_As Matt made the short distance from the bed to the table, it seemed Jeff could barely contain his excitement. He was practically bouncing on his heels and the Cheshire grin on his face nearly split it in two. _

_Taking a stance beside his brother, Matt looked right in Jeff's eyes and asked calmly:_

" _What did you do, Jeff?" _

_Jeff smiled and without saying a word, reached into the bag and removed its' sole contents. Matt just glanced at the object and quirked an eyebrow. It was an ordinary black hat. _

_Saying as much with an unimpressed look at Jeff, Jeff turned the hat so the brim was towards Matt. The older Hardy read the words that were emblazoned on the front of the hat and his eyes widened almost comically while his jaw practically hit his knees. Jeff knew that Matt instantly got the joke. How could he not? It was hilarious. _

_Carefully replacing the hat back in the bag Jeff then placed the bag in the closet for safe keeping. Matt, who was still in shock, could only gape like either a mime or a fish, Jeff couldn't decide but it was amusing to see. _

"_So, what do you think?" _

_Matt, knowing in the back of his mind that if he did not come out of his shock and put his foot down, he was soon going to be an only child. _

_He nearly shrieked his next sentence,_

" _Are you out of your mind Jeffrey Nero Hardy?" _

_Jeff instantly clapped a hand over Matt's mouth and gave him a look. _

"_No, I am not and keep it down damnit; you're going make someone think there's a bloody murder going on in here." _

"_Oh! Believe me Jeff there's going to be one when you get caught." _

_Jeff just snickered, "He's not going to kill me. He'll just pack on the hurt in the next match we have, that's all." _

_Matt just shook his head. Yeah, the man was going to pack on the hurt, to the point of killing hi sweet naïve foolish little brother. What had Jeff gotten them into this time? _

[END FLASHBACK]

That had been a week ago and now he and Jeff were sitting in the cafeteria eating what Matt was referring to as their "last meal". Jeff was much more optimistic as a result of one: his sheer stupidity and two: the five bags of skittles he had before the RAW show. He was now on a sugar high and Matt was starting to think that was actually a good thing.

Sugar in large amounts gave you energy, and Jeff would need energy to escape from the building. Yep, as soon as he was done eating Jeff was going to go retrieve the catalyst for their demise (a.k.a. that fucking black hat) and he was going to put his prank into motion.

Five minutes later, Jeff was ready. He winked at Matt and with that damn grin again, he vacated their table and headed back to their hotel which was about ten minutes away. Matt had to shake his head at the sheer size of his brothers' balls.

He glanced up at the clock and saw the time: 6:30. He wondered when Jeff would be back from his suicide mission. He got his answer when at 7:00 Jeff joined him again in the cafeteria. Matt could tell that Jeff had been successful in his pranking endeavor.

It was pretty simple. Upon arriving at the hotel, he had snuck into the Undertakers' room and switched the hats. He had also moved a few things around in the room like Takers' shoes and other items to make sure he would be running a little late to the arena.

In joining Matt at the table, he could barely contain his laughter. It was almost maniacal in a way and what's worse, it was contagious. Pretty soon, against his will, Matt was reluctantly snickering along with his brother. He changed his mind about leaving Jeff to deal with the Undertaker on his own. If they're going to die, they might as well go out together yeah?


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour and a half later, The Undertaker was walking down the halls of the building to the locker room and something was…_off__**.**_

Everything had seen normal when he left the hotel to head to the arena. He had packed his bag and put his boots, bandana, shades and cap on before he left the room and while walking through the lobby he had gotten some strange looks and..and..snickers. And no he does NOT mean the candy bar. People were snickering at him.

What the hell? He was a seven foot badass. No one, lady or man, ever had the guts to snicker at him. Did he have something on his face? He had not had the chance to check a mirror because he was a little late arriving to the arena.

Now, while walking through the halls to the locker rooms he was getting more of the same: grins, chortling and hands covering mouths in an attempt to hide the grinning and chortling.

That's it, what the fuckis _going on_.

He arrived at the door to the locker room and roughly shoved it open, not caring about the loud bang as the doorknob collided with the wall. The surprised looks of the other wrestlers just annoyed him more and he glared right back at them. The reaction he received was the last frickin straw. Laughter! Not snickering or light-hearted but loud guffawing howls of laughter!

" _Goddamnit! What the fuck is everyone laughing at? I had people laughing at me in the lobby at the hotel and entering the building here. Just what in the name of Christ on rubber crutches is so fucking hilarious!_"

He did not receive an answer for about five minutes because no one could breathe but finally Triple H fortunately realized the cold hard truth: if someone didn't tell the Dead Man what was going on, they were all going to miss their matches on account of spending the rest of the night in intensive care.

Triple H, still chuckling but in a much more subdued fashion, approached the Undertaker and gently took him by the arm and led him over to a mirror. Taker started from the ground up. His boots looked great, they were shiny and badass.

Okay, moving on. His jeans were perfect, hugging him nicely and making him look damn good.

Fine, next item. His black Dead Man Inc. shirt hugged him nicely too, showing off his well muscled torso and chest. Getting even more pissed, Undertaker continued.

His shades= shiny and hardcore. Okay, now the cap. As far as he can tell his cap looks absolutely fi-_WHAT IS THAT?_

Undertaker blinked a few times to make sure he was really seeing what he was seeing. After about a minute of blinking he came to the conclusion that yes, he was seeing what he was seeing. It was not a hallucination. Right there on the front of his cap were the words: UNDIE-TAKER**. **

The Undertaker could not believe his eyes. He had walked from his hotel room, passed 2 maids, the hotel manager, a few people in the parking lot, rode his bike to the parking lot of the arena and then strolled through the doors of the arena, down the halls to the locker room no doubt passing various backstage crew and fellow wrestlers and finally into the locker room full of even more wrestlers with the words _UNDIE-TAKER___on his cap.

While Undertaker just stared at his reflection the other wrestlers had quieted down considerably but the occasional chuckle could still be heard.

Clenching his jaw and straightening his shoulders he stiffly turned around and in a deathly quiet tone said, "I am going to ask this once; did someone here do this?"

Each of the wrestlers stopped what they were doing and looked straight at him and shook their heads. He carefully studied the various faces around the room looking for _any_ signs of deception. Luckily for them he did not see any.

Momentarily satisfied, he stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He just needed a quiet place to think and try to figure out who did this…

_Oh that little son of a BITCH! _Alright he was done thinking. He knew exactly who did it.

The company's very own rainbow haired highflying enigmatic pain in the ass . This was a prank and there was no one else with the balls to prank him other than that skinny, cocky swanton-bombing little TWERP. Okay, that's it. He was going to find that boy and he was going to find him _now_**. **To this day, it is said that Undertaker's voice could be heard through the whole arena calling out one name and one name only, "_JEFFREY NERO HARDY!_"

Ever head in the arena jerked up when that voice reverberated through the halls but no heads jerked harder than that of two young men in the cafeteria.

They nearly gave themselves whiplash because they knew who it was that was calling to them. The Undertaker himself, the Dead Man. He was coming to find them. But were they leaving?

No.

All eyes were on their table while Matt was holding his head in his hands and Jeff was grinning like the cat that ate the canary. The other wrestlers in the company weren't leaving either. They knew they had nothing to worry about because only one man had a target on his back right now, Jeff. They were going to stick around and watch the show.

They did not have to wait long. The doors to the cafeteria slammed open and in walked you know who.

The seven foot man only took a second to scan the room before his eyes landed on their intended goal: right in the middle of the room at a table by themselves sat his soon to be victim: Jeffrey Nero Hardy.

Clutching the hat in his hand, Undertaker calmly made his way to their table. The other wrestlers' eyes followed him and some noticed the object clenched in his right hand but they could not see what it was.

Finally, the behemoth reached their table. Jeff raised his head and smiled innocently, brazenly holding Undertaker's gaze. Matt's eyes continuously went back and forth between the two. Stepping up right to the end of their table, Undertaker raised his hand and dropped the hat onto the table. Without looking down, Jeff knew what it was the man had dropped. He could _not_ help the snort that escaped from him. Nor could he stop the full belly laugh that followed.

Matt knew in that instant _we're dead, Jeff definitely and me probably. _

Leaning down in two hands, Undertaker let his weight rest on the table and he spoke, "Jeff, can you say out loud what it says on this cap, so everyone can hear?"

Jeff slightly paled but went to pick up the hat. Clearing his voice he opened his mouth and in a loud, crystal clear tone he said," Undie-Taker."

That did it. The bated breath that had been held for the last five minutes erupted into full-blown peals of laughter that would have done the Joker proud.

The Undertaker closed his eyes and breathed through his nose _one…two…three…four…_then seemingly regaining his control he stood up straight and turned around to face the rest of the company.

"I'm glad you all find this amusing. Even I can find a little humor in it but know this? Paybacks are a bitch**". **With one last look at the Hardys Taker made his way out of the cafeteria, not looking a single wrestler in the eye on his way out.


End file.
